


Borrow a Car, Borrow a Friend

by Pastelgothlapis



Series: Mera Moving Forward [3]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I want gio and mera to be friends!! It’s important!!, also gios nb and uses they/them pronouns and meras trans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: The great Giovanni Potage never breaks a promise to their minions! Even if they need a little help to make it happen, they’ll come through.
Relationships: Giovanni Potage & Mera Salamin, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Molly Blyndeff & Mera Salamin
Series: Mera Moving Forward [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706089
Kudos: 17





	Borrow a Car, Borrow a Friend

Giovanni stared at their phone trying to think of anyone they knew who owned a car. Car Crash’s aunts took away his keys so he was out, and Crusher was grounded so he was out. Why did their Mustang have to break down now?! It was only like 30 years old! Regardless they needed to figure out something quick if they were gonna pick up Beartrap on time. There was no way they could borrow their mom’s car again after last time. They shuddered, remembering the multiple car washes it took to get all the banana cream pie residue off the car. “Never again... I still don’t understand how pie could betray me like that...” Shaking the thought from their head, they checked the last person in their address book app who had a car, Mera Salamin. There was no way they could ask her, but she was the only person left. They braced themselves and pressed the call button. A very annoyed voice answered the phone. “Hello? What the hell do you want?” Giovanni fidgeted with their hair as they began to explain their situation. “Hey Mera, well it seems my car is having some, uh, technical difficulties...” They glanced out the window longingly at their Mustang in the driveway. “Either way, I have to pick up Beartrap from school and your the only person in my address book who has a usable car right now.” 

Mera sighed exasperatedly. “Fine. But I’m driving, I am so not letting you get pie on my brand new car, again.” She hissed the last word with venom. “Fine! But seriously what are the odds of that happening for a third time!? I’ll be down to your apartment in ten minutes, after all we can’t keep Beartrap waiting!” Mera hung up the phone with annoyance and threw it on her bed. She didn’t really like spending time with Giovanni because she thought they were kind of annoying, but she would do it for Molly. She got ready quickly, and threw on an ice blue long sleeved sundress and paired it with her black ankle boots. She rushed out the door, only pausing to grab her coat off the coat rack before meeting Giovanni by the car. 

Giovanni ran up to Mera’s range rover and paused to catch their breath while waiting for her. Mera strolled up to the car and climbed into the driver’s seat motioning for Giovanni to get in. They threw their red and black sequin encrusted letterman jacket in the back seat and buckled up. “Thanks again for helping out Mera, I promised to pick Beartrap up today and Giovanni Potage never breaks their promises!” Mera raised an eyebrow. “That’s nice.” Giovanni looked around the apartment parking area. “Hey where’s your unreasonably hot friend?” Mera shrugged. “Oh you mean Indus. He’s at work at the museum, there aren’t many people actually working there so we have to take our days off separately.” Giovanni gave a small frown. “Oh man that must suck to be separated from your best friend all day.” Mera shrugged. “It’s fine I guess, I mean his doting on me can get a little annoying but he helps me with just about everything. It’s sort of annoying to not have him around because I’m a bit limited without him.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before Giovanni spoke up. “Y’know if you need help when Indus isn’t around I could come over and help out if you need anything.” 

Mera was caught off guard by Giovanni’s kindness and got defensive. “I think I can manage by myself, I don’t really need the help it’s just cool that he like does stuff for me or whatever! ...but thanks for the offer I guess, you were just trying to be nice.” Giovanni reached out to put a hand on Mera’s shoulder but she recoiled. “Hey, don’t be afraid to reach out if you need something, your one of my minions too now! so that means your important!” Mera rolled her eyes and attempted to deflect the enby’s kindness. “Thanks I guess... your a good... friend...” Mera almost threw up out of anxiety with the last word but she made it through. Giovanni threw Mera into a hug, causing her to swerve and almost hit a stop sign. “DON’T DO THAT WHEN I’M DRIVING YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!” Giovanni recoiled, startled by the combination of her yelling and the car swerving. “Eep, sorry Mera...”

After a few more minutes and some calming down on for both of them, they pulled into the Sweet Jazz Middle School parking lot. Mera spoke up, breaking the silence. “So why are you picking up Molly today anyway? Isn’t that like her dad’s job?” Giovanni put their hand to their chest in their usual self assured way. “I have taken it upon myself to pick Beartrap up from school at least a few times a week so she doesn’t have to walk home, and besides if I pick her up then we can hang out and do crime things! ...and craft things occasionally too. Her dad doesn’t even remember he has a car half the time much less that Beartrap needs to be picked up from school.” Mera winced remembering when she met Molly’s dad. “Right... well it’s nice that you can at least help her out, with a dad like that she needs all the help she can get.” Giovanni nodded. “Yep! It’s important for her to get away from her responsibilities so I always try to make sure we have fun when we hang out! You should hang out with us too today! I bet you could use the break!” Mera thought for a moment and agreed. “Alright, why not, it’s not like I have anything better to do today and I can get my pain taken care of too, I’m pretty sure I bruised my leg when we swerved.” Giovanni fidgeted with their hair. “Oops, sorry Mera- hey look there’s Beartrap!” 

Giovanni rolled down the tinted window and yelled. “Hey Beartrap! We’re over here!” Molly ran over to the car, clearly excited to see her friend. “Hey boss! What’s with the new car today? You didn’t rob a car dealership right?” Giovanni waved their hand. “Nah, I wouldn’t do that without my minions along, I had to borrow Mera’s car since mine is having... problems... anyway though Mera’s along for the ride today, so hop in because I have so many plans for today!” She climbed into the back seat and set her backpack down next to her. “It’s great to see you two getting along! Are you guys like friends now or something?” Normally Mera would normally have denied such an allegation but today she was feeling generous. “Honestly, Molly, I really think we might be.” Giovanni beamed, but also remembered their previous mistake and did not hug Mera... while the car was moving anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this be sure to check out my other epithet erased fics including my Mera Moving Forward series! And check out my tumblr @pastelgothlapis! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
